starempiresrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Culture of the Triarian Collective
The culture of the Triarian Collective is the pattern of behavoir and symbolism associated with the Collective and it's citizens. It is influenced by the Collectives history as an advanced nation, it's hierarchical structure, a Collective of different races and it's status as a major power. Language The Official language of the Collective is Triarian Standard, which is akin to the Earth Language of Latin. It's member species are allowed to speak their native languages in their homes and with their families and friends, but are expected to speak Triarian Standard when in public to promote the idea of Collectivisation Language of the Triarii The Official language of the Collective is Triarian Standard, which is akin to the Earth Language of Latin. The Language of the Triarii is very complex and can take a long time to learn, and it is still hard even then to communicate with a Triarii due to their fluctuation between either overly exact or overly poetic language, as well as the Equitems consistent use of military terminology even when not involved in combat situations Language of the Saeva Simius The Language of the Saeva Simius is heavily affected by their warlike predisposition. As such, their language consists of short words that can be compounded to produce short phrases that can be spoken vary quickly in the middle of combat. This has made a language that is easy to learn and pick up, even for grown adults, due to it's simplistic design. This is similar to the Honoratissimus Avarius language, only the indication for compound words is different, and there is less emphasis on dropping and replacing letters and more on just slamming the words together and hoping it makes sense Language of the Umbrae Populus The Language of the Umbrae Populus consists of various hisses mixed in with words, and they sometimes communicate feelings by subtle changes in their skin colour and subtle body language. Out of all languages in the Collective, theirs is one of the hardest to learn due to this. The sophisticated language of the Umbrae Populus is known as 'Zia'tong' (Eng: Dark/Shadow Speak) and despite being hard to learn the Triarii in paticular have a liking for the vocalisations, leading to some success of Umbrae Populus music inside Triarian Society. Language of the Selkath The native language of the Selkath was Selkatha, which despite its gurgling sound, could be learned by non-Selkath through patience. It has a gurgling noise, as if one was speaking underwater due to the Selkaths aquatic roots. Out of all languages in the Collective, theirs is one of the hardest to learn due to this Language of the Honoratissimus Avarius The Native language of the Honoratissimus Avarius consists of words that are mostly two syllables in length. To create certain words, these 'base words' are joined together to create 'Compound words'. For example, "Ni'Shum", which means dishonour, is made by compounding the words "Shum" and "Ni", which mean honour and no respectively/ This is similar to the Saeva Simius language, only the indication for compound words is different and there is more emphasis on dropping and replacing letters. Language of the Lance Humans The Lance Humans speak several Earth Language, but the one that is recognised officially is English. The Arts The Triarian Collectives anthem, 'Collective' is insanely long. The full composition lasts over 3 Hours. The full anthem is never played however, and it's actually composed of sections to refer to different situations. For instance, on the declaration of war the 'Hell March' section of the Anthem is played, and if the Triarian Collective wins the war then the 'Greater Good Prevails' section is played. If the war is lost, then the section played would be 'Do not despair'. If there is a tragedy or if someone of great importance dies, the section 'Lament' is played. If the Collective has done a terrible act, the section played is 'Truth and Reconciliation'. The part that is most often played is 'Arduous March', referring to the hard work of the Collective to ensure the Greater Good succeeds. Other music ranges from 10 to 20 minutes long as a standard, and there is a lot of variety due to the different cultures inside the Collective The Triarian Collective does not have 'Movies' in the traditional sense. Instead, they have a sort of Virtual Reality that places the user directly into the recorded scene, allowing them to move around in it's set confines and watch the story unfold. This sort of Virtual Reality can also be used to allow the user to interact with the environment, as is the case with Triarian 'Games' and training programs. These often have very confusing and convulted plots for non-Triarii. On top of this, their preferences differ. As such, Collective films are often specially adapted for the all it's races. For instance, a Saeva Simius adaption will have more action and violence in. Client Race Culture The Culture of the Triarii dominates the Triarian Collective, with their architecture, literature and other such parts of their culture being the most widespread in the Collective as a result of their position as the dominant race. Despite this, there are heavy influences of the cultures of the client races persisting, their worlds still revolving heavily around their culture, simply adapted to fit the greater good Culture of the Triarii The Triarii have an extremely complex culture, full of intertwining branches, forms of address and strange habits. Through mating (or "Pairing") the two Triarii agreed to stay until the child "spawned" from the relationship was fully grown. The age at which a Triarian was considered fully grown was 20 cycles. The closest it came to 'Marriage' wasn't considered about the 130th cycle of ones life, where they attempt to fine a "Life Partner" for the final part of their life (By now, they had usually passed the age where they could reproduce) To have another mate when the child has not yet reached 20 cycles is frowned upon and any who practice this could find themselves facing charges Culture of the Saeva Simius The Culture of the warlike Saeva Simius has been curbed by their absorption into the Triarian Collective as it relied on the idea that the Saeva Simius should kill anything and everything in order to earn their glory. This curb led to a slightly more peaceful version of the Saeva Simius (Though still largely aggressive) and some area's of some of their worlds have self determination that appears to be working. In most area's, however, the Saeva Simius retain their war like personalities and it is instead directed against enemies of the Greater Good instead of each other. Despite this initial warlike appearance, the Saeva Simius are not of too low intelligent, being in the low-average category on human IQ tests. They show a remarkable aptness for farming despite the Triarii initially believing they might be too impatient for it, and farming does appear to be ingrained in their culture. It is believed that the first wars between the Saeva Simius were attempts at trying to kidnap the best farmers from other tribes to feed the population, since the Saeva Simius are naturally known to reproduce without consideration for whether they have the supplies to do so. This too was curbed when the Triarii imposed the same laws in place everywhere in the Collective, requiring approval from the state to reproduce Culture of the Umbrae Populus The Culture of the Umbrae Populus has been much less curbed by their introduction into the Collective. Their god was dropped, but the Umbrae Populus quickly moved on to this. The Doctrine of the Silent Hunter and the Shadow Warriors were retained as they moved into the Collective. The Umbrae Populus are less brutish than the Saeva Simius and are a creative people, solving problems by thinking outside of the box. The Doctrine of the Silent Hunter and the Shadow Warrior both center around patience and timing, perfecting your movements to kill your prey The Umbrae Populus mate through elaborate rituals in which both mates try to outdo each other, often with deeds of hunting, shape shifting and poems of affection. If the two decide that they are worthy of each other, then they acquire permission from the state to reproduce Umbrae Populus culture is considered to be highly sophisticated, despite some of it's apparent primitive traditions, and inside the Collective their music has been extremely prominent, including some traditional songs such as Dium'zul and inside the Umbrae Populus branches of the Equitem war chants such as O'r Bede have become extremely popular Culture of the Selkath The Selkath believe strongly in profiteering and neutrality, preferring to stay neutral in conflicts rather than actively join in. On top of this, they are a very strict species, punishing harshly for even minor breaks of the law. Ironically, Selkath Civilis Protectione are more feared than their Saeva Simius counter parts as a result. Culture of the Honoratissimus Avarius The Honoratissimus Avarius have a very strict structure of honour inside their culture. While they never had a god they believe in the 'Warrior Spirit'. This belief teaches that when a warrior of any race dies, his warrior spirit should be kept, and the only way to do this is by reusing his flesh, sometimes by eating it and sometimes by turning it into clothing or other useful items. With their absorption, the Collective has exploited this through the use of body recycling, the Aru'Shumi heavily in support of this idea. The idea of the 'Warrior Spirit' was retained as part of their culture, albeit 'Warrior Spirit' now being called a new name and slightly altered teaching provided by the Collective, 'Warrior Genes'. This sort of combination of culture is far from rare within the Collective Culture of the Lance Humans The Culture of the Lance Humans is rooted deeply in US and British Culture, with Chinese and Russian Influences. For example, they wear Uniforms not dissimilar to their 21st century United States Counter parts, which is especially obvious with their insignia. Philosophy and Ethics The Triarian Collective is built strongly around the Doctrine of the Greater Good which holds that that all sentient beings should strive to ensure the greatest good for the greatest number of beings in the galaxy. This concept involves the pursuit of perfect societal harmony and combines the particular strengths of each species within the Collective to counter the weaknesses that the species have as individuals, which when together are countered and eclipsed by the strength. This doctrine is taught to individuals since the moment of their birth, and is all around them. Religion does not exist in the Collective, and the Greater Good might, in some respects, be considered it's replacement. By the time they are fully grown, almost everyone in the Collective is willing to fight and die for the Greater Good.